


NozoNico Diaper Dump

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, Diaper Filling, Diapers, F/F, Ice Play, Kinda, Public Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, it's more like 7-11 slurpee play but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Nico complains about how hot it is, so Nozomi dumps her entire cup of slurpee into her diaper.





	NozoNico Diaper Dump

“Man, it is so hot today…” 

Nico groans, even as she sips on the slurpee she just got from the convenient store with Nozomi. Shooting an annoyed glance at her girlfriend, as if this is somehow her fault, she sighs, “The diaper doesn’t make it any better either…”

“Hmhm, is that so ~” Nozomi simply giggles and pats Nico’s behind, her hand met with a crinkling sound as it touches her skirt. It was kind of difficult finding Nico a skirt long enough to actually cover her diaper, and short enough that it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable to wear on a summer’s day. But her girlfriend really wanted to wear diapers out for once, so Nozomi simply couldn’t turn her down.

Eyeing at her cute sweaty girlfriend mischievously, sipping on her own slurpee, Nozomi says slyly, “You know, maybe there’s something I can do to help with that ~”

“Ehh? Really?” Nico squints at Nozomi. Usually when she speaks in that tone, it means something akin to washi washi is going to happen. “You’re not taking my diaper off while we’re still out, are you?”

“Nope, nothing like that ~”

Taking a quick look to make sure there’s no one else around, Nozomi pops off the cap of her slurpee cup and comes up behind Nico. Pulling back the waistband of her skirt along with her diaper, revealing her cute butt, Nozomi tips her cup of slurpee and slowly starts pouring its icy contents into her girlfriend’s diaper.

“E-eep! N-nozomi-!? That’s r-really cold-!” Nico shivers at the sudden iciness filling up her diaper and touching her sensitive part, and reflexively tries to pull away. But Nozomi’s grip on her skirt and diaper is tight, as she continues dumping the cold slushie down her diaper. She’s lucky the diaper is so snug none of its contents leak. “S-stop thaaaat!”

“Whaaat? Weren’t you just complaining about the diaper being too hot?~” Nozomi snickers, emptying the contents of her cup into Nico’s diaper before letting go. Tossing the empty cup into a recycling bin nearby, she once again pats her girlfriend’s poofy butt, this time getting a much more erotic eep. “There, now you should be nice and cool until we get home ~”

“Y-you’re such a bully…” Glaring at her with flustered eyes and pouting lips, Nico huffs and rubs her thighs together, the icy sensation surrounding her crotch turning her on far too much. “You’re just trying to turn me on in public…”

“And if I am?~” Watching her girlfriend shiver and rub her thighs together excitedly as if she’s about to pee is so exciting for Nozomi. She loves turning Nico on when she can’t take care of it. “Come on, let’s head home so we can get your messy diaper changed ~”

The two continues on their way home, this time with Nico’s diaper filled and heavy. She’s lucky that it’s such a hot day, so that no one who passes by the two would think twice about her cheeks being so red, and luckier still that her skirt is still able to cover her diaper, even after it’s been bloated with chilly slushie. But the knowledge that the strangers they pass by have no idea what a horny little pervert she is, wearing a diaper in public and having it filled with so much slush, is only making her arousal so much worse.

As they near Nozomi’s place, Nico has gotten so turned on that she’s started to discreetly rub her hand in between her legs through her skirt whenever she thinks there’s no one looking in her direction. Having so much iciness surrounding her hips and sending waves of chilly excitement up her little cooch with every step she takes is just too much for her not to start touching herself.

And although her girlfriend pretends not to notice, Nico knows that Nozomi’s watching her squirm and press her hand against her diapered crotch. She’s such a meanie like that. 

By the time they finally make it to Nozomi’s front door, Nico’s already edging, her panting audible and her squirming obvious. Although the diaper has absorbed much of the liquid in the slushie, it’s still awfully chilly pressed against her soaked pussy.

“Aah, tadaima ~ “ Nozomi says cheerfully to herself as she steps inside and takes off her shoes, pretending as if her girlfriend following suit isn’t helplessly horny. As soon as the door closes behind them though, her facade falls away, and she turns around to kabedon Nico, staring down at her with predatory eyes. “Aah Nicocchi, you’re so adorable…”

“N-nozomi-!” Nico eeps, somehow not having expected her girlfriend to immediately do this as soon as they have privacy. Her back pressed up against the door and her cheeks hot with arousal, she looks up at Nozomi and gasps, “R-right here-? Aren’t we… w-wouldn’t we make a mess here?”

“Shush, don’t worry about that right now.” Nozomi coos, leaning in close as she reaches down, touching Nico under her skirt. Although she’s been acting otherwise completely normal on their walk home, now that she finally has the privacy to take advantage of her cute little girlfriend, she sees no more reason to hold back. Grinning deviously, she whispers in Nico’s ear, “Just relax and let Neechan take care of you ~” 

“O-okay, Nozo-neechan…”

Without any further protest, Nico simply does as her Neechan instructs, closing her eyes and relaxing, as she feels Nozomi’s hand feeling along her lower abdomen, pressing against her diaper as if trying to make her pee. Before long, the hand creeps down to crotch, groping at the bulging diaper and rubbing its cold lining against her pussy. Feeling the gentle yet chilly and soaked fabric grinding in between her sensitive slit and sending waves of excitement through her body is more than she can bear, especially with how much she has already touched herself before, and Nico ends up hitting her climax pretty quickly. 

“N-neechan…!” Nico squeals, her thighs squeezing together tightly as her body tightens up, and she releases into her diaper. Even as she squirm and twitch though, Neechan’s fingers wouldn’t stop. They just keep pressing and rubbing the cold lining of the diaper against Nico’s quivering pussy and her stiff little nub, stimulating her again and again until her orgasm has finally burnt out and left her exhausting and weak.

“N-nozo-neechan… “ Slowly calming down from her climax, Nico pants softly and slumps against the door, her heavy diaper weighing her down. Pretty soon though, she notices that her Neechan isn’t done with her, as she’s already reaching to undo her diaper. “E-ehh? More?”

“Hmhm, that’s right. Come on Nicocchi, lift up your skirt for me unless you want it to gets sticky ~” Nozomi giggles, undoing Nico’s diaper and pulling it down, the inside of the diaper soaked with melting clumps of purple slurpee. As her cute little girlfriend does as she says and lifts up her skirt, exposing her damp crotch, Nozomi leans in and softly runs her tongue over her labia, eliciting from her a cute gasp. “Mm, nice, Nicocchi still tastes nice and fruity ~”

“D-don’t say that out loud, Neechan… that’s so embarrassing…” Nico pouts, her tsundere demeanour quickly interrupted as another lick from her Neechan sends a squeaky moan through her lips. Having hit her climax not long ago, she’s still really sensitive down there, and Neechan is really taking advantage of that with her tongue, rubbing it along her labia and her clit, and occasionally grinding it in between her lower lips. “N-nnh… neechan…! Y-you’re making… you’re making me feel really good…!”

Pleased with herself, Nozo-neechan continues, licking and lapping at her cute little Nico’s pussy, savoring the flavour the slushie left it with, pausing only to envelop her lips around her cooch and suck on it. Her tongue and mouth movements eager and unrelenting, Neechan picks up the pace, excited to bring her girlfriend to another climax. And from Nico’s loud and shaky moans, she can tell she’s getting pretty close. 

Soon enough, Nico’s brought to another orgasm, her knees buckling beneath her this time as her quim gushes out of her pussy, filling up her Neechan’s mouth with her sweet juices as her strength escapes her body. By the time Neechan finally pulls away, Nico simply slumps down to the floor, dazed and panting loudly.

“...hmhm ~” Nozomi gets up and wipes her face with a tissue as she admires her handiwork - a thoroughly exhausted Nico slumped on the floor, with her messy diaper sitting near her. After cleaning up the diaper and tossing it out, she bends over, her hands on her knees, and asks her girlfriend with a smile, “You liked that, huh Nicocchi?”

“Y-yesh… mmh.” Nico says, quickly wiping the drool coming out the corner of her mouth with her sleeve as she looks up at Nozomi with a dopey smile. “Mm, that was really nice. Thank you, Neechan.”

“Of course ~” Getting down, Nozomi cradles her tiny girlfriend in her arms and hoists her up, holding her like a baby, and plants a kiss to her forehead. “You really are a big baby, Nicocchi. Making such a mess in your diaper ~”

“Th-that was all you!” Neechan’s teasing once again makes Nico does a blushy pout, which feels so incredibly babyish now that she’s being cradled like an infant in her arms. “You meanie!”

“Oh I know ~” Nozomi giggles and starts carrying her to the bathroom. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up so we can put a new fresh diaper on you. You big baby ~”

Nico’s pouting quickly disappears and is already replaced with a happy smile. “Yaaay ~”

**Author's Note:**

> This morning I had such a burst of creative energy that I started writing this, but as afternoon approaches my attention starts getting really scattered. So the end of the fic is probably a lot less good than the beginning.


End file.
